When the moon is full
by shinanara
Summary: Ai is a young ninja living with her brother and Sasuke in Konaha. But one night her life completely changes when she comes face to face with Itachi Uchiha. NEVER BEING COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

**This is a fan fiction for Naruto. The character is an OC. Ai, as is told in this first part, is only 12 years old. Not much younger then Sasuke who is 13 in the story. She has raven colored hair and natural red eyes.**

**Her older Brother looks like an older boy version of her only with green eyes.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_She stood there quietly as the wind blew. She was waiting for a specific Uchiha to show himself. Young Ai Hiwazawa was only 12 years old, her brother was at home but, Sasuke hadn't come back yet. She knew he always come home late from training but, he always had her worried that Orochimaru might have got to him. The thought of that vile serpent and what he could do to Sasuke scared her greatly. She looked onward into the distance when she saw a familiarly boy running this direction. She sighed and jumped from her tree. Sasuke stopped, panting harshly._

_"What's going on?"Ai said worriedly._

_Sasuke caught his breath and began to talk. "I-Itachis back and he's trying to finish the job." Before you could ask him any more questions, he fell forward with a Kunai in his back. You picked him up and quickly brought him inside. Her older brother, Kio Hiwazawa, bandaged him up and laid him down._

_"He should be fine. Just minor injures is all I found." He said softly._

_She nodded and walked upstairs. Before she could reach her bed room, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth. No matter how loud she screamed, no one could hear her._

_"Be quiet and you won't get hurt."A calm, soothing voice told her_

_She recognized the voice and new it belonged to non other then Itachi Uchiha. He pulled her close to him as he poofed to the outskirts of the village. He removed his hand and let her go. Ai was panting due to lack of air. She fell to her knees. She wanted to run and scream for help but she knew that Itachi would only kill her if she did that._

_"What did my little brother tell you?" He said without emotion being shown in his voice._

_"He told me that you came to finish the job. You're going to kill him like you did the rest of your family?"_

_"No. I'm not going to kill Sasuke. I explained that to him five years ago. I was testing his strength to see if he was worth fighting yet. Apparently he needs to train more."_

_Ai sighed. "What do you want with me though? Why did you kidnap me Itachi?"_

_He didn't answer but picked you up bridal style and walked farther away from the village. She felt tears trace the brim of her eye lids but she didn't let them show. She just closed her eyes and fell asleep right there in Itachis arms._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning came and young Ai woke up still in the older Uchihas arms. Itachi was still sleeping but had a tight grip on her so she couldn't break free and try to run for it. Ai sighed and just laid there waiting to find out what the hell Itachi wants with her. She ended up closing her eyes right before she felt a pair of them on her. She looked up to see Itachi wide awake.

"Did I wake you?" He said in his usual emotionless voice.

"No, I was awake already."

She felt his arms let her go but she didn't budge.

"Why won't I move? I should be trying to get home." She thought.

She looked at Itachi and she had to say, he looked quiet surprised himself. She just laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes listening to him breath. Only one thought went through her mind, "Am I falling for him?"

Ai felt Itachi wrap his arms back around her. "Why didn't you run?"

"Don't know, don't care." Ai said softly.

Itachi sighed softly and removed his arms again. Ai looked up at him, eyes half closed. He tugged at her arm so she knew to stand up. As she did, Itachi stood too.

"I can't keep Kisame waiting any longer."Itachi mumbled, but she heard it.

Ai nodded and followed Itachi as he started to walk away. She didn't stay too far behind him, she knew if she wanted she could probably make a run for it but she really didn't want to find out what would happen if she did, even though he did give her the chance to run not that long ago. Ai walked a bit faster noticing Itachi was getting ahead. Suddenly, he stopped. Standing right in front of him was a tall man, about 6 feet tall, with a large sword on his back. His skin was different though. It was blue. Ai almost fainted.

"Took you long enough." He said

"We took a break on the way over Kisame. I kind of had to fight Sasuke."Itachi said

Ai was shacking behind Itachi. Itachi looked back at you and seemed to give you a smirk mouthing something. Ai couldn't understand it; well she couldn't understand most of it. All she could understand was 'don't be scared...protect...'Ai nodded acting like she understood what he had mouthed to her.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ai asked curiously

"Somewhere. Don't worry. Our leader will handle you." Kisame said.

Ai gulped scared. "What does he mean by handle me?" She thought.

Itachi and Kisame stopped and Ai ended up bumping into Itachi and falling backwards. In front of her and the two men there was a cave with a rock at the entrance. The rock levitated and she freaked. Ai stood up slightly and looked ahead to what was inside.

"Come." A voice demanded.

Ai didn't recognize it so there goes her being able to talk over with him letting her go. Like that would work anyway. Ai stood up all the way but didn't move forward. Kisame ended up dragging her inside XD.

"Stubborn piece of..."

"That's enough Kisame." The mysterious man said.

He came out of the shadows but Ai still couldn't see him that clearly. It looked more like he was a holographic image.

"I'm safe then. Unless this guy can practically kill me from god knows how many miles away he actually is." Ai thought

"Ai, if you cherish your life, and you don't want your brother to be harmed, you will join us." The leader said.

Ai just nodded like hell. She liked her life and she surly didn't want her brother dead. The leader pointed to Itachi.

"She'll be staying in your room till we can find her a place to stay."

"What abo..."

"You don't want to know what happened to his room."

Itachi sighed and lead her to his room. When Ai entered, she was in awe. His walls were pure black and he had darkly red curtains. The blankets, sheets and pillow cases were all **dark purple**Itachi took his clock off and sat down on the side of his bed. Ai leaned against the wall.

"You can sit down Ai."

"T-T-That's alright Itachi. I'm fine standing." She mumbled softly but loud enough for him to hear it.

Ai actually sat on the ground instead. She was trying her best not to cry and show how weak she was. Her head band fell over her eyes. When that happened, she let her tears go. This way Itachi couldn't see them. What Ai didn't know was she was also sobbing loud enough for Itachi to hear her. He walked over and placed a hand on her head.

"Stop crying. You're giving me a headache."

Ai nodded and bit her lower lip to hide the sobs but she didn't stop the tears from coming out of her. She couldn't even if she wanted to.

"Hn." Was all she heard Itachi say before he got up and walked back to his bed.

She lifted her headband off her eyes and let it fall around her neck. She whipped her tears and looked out the window near where she had sat. She stood up and walked over to it. She sat on the window still and looked out. Her head lied back as she closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author;Itachi always trys to show he cares by hurting people

Itachi;Not all the time

Author;Then why do you treat Sasuke like hes not worth your time.

Itachi;Good point

Author;Gotcha. The next part will be out soon, if Itachi doesn't have my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Ai woke up again next to Itachi_

_"He must have pulled me into the bed last night."She thought as she sat up._

_"So your finally woke up?"_

_"I haven't been sleeping that long have I?"_

_Itachi just sat up ignoring the question.__He walked out __of the room into the bathroom and closed the door. Ai sat there confused at what was going on till she heard the __shower water running. She sat up and sat on the bed waiting for Itachi to come back._

_About an hour later (Itachi takes a long shower XD) Itachi came back drenched but had a pair of pants on. He sat down and started to dry off his hair. "Okay, __you're__ new so I might as well introduce you to the others." Itachi said._

_"Alright."_

_"__Great, more S-Ranked criminals, just what the world needs. Part of me wish instead of killing me AND my brother he would've given me the option just for me to die.' __Ai thought as she was__ mentally __crying_

_She__ felt arms wrap around __her__ waist and a head rest on __her shoulder. She slowly turned around to look at Itachi._

_"You're warm." Itachi said softly and emotionlessly._

_Ai smiled. Itachi sat up and smiled at her. "Okay you do have emotions still."_

_The smile quickly went away._

_"Awwww, you look so cute with a smile on your face Itachi." She pouted._

_Itachi just sat up and rolled his eyes. "Come on Ai."_

_She stood up and followed Itachi into what seemed like a living room. The only 3 people there were a blonde dude, a guy with red hair and Kisame. "Everyone on missions or something?"_

_"Yeah they are, un."_

_"Alright Deidara."_

_"Who's the cute girl, un?"_

_"Her names Ai," Itachi said rolling his eyes. "She's new here."_

_"And she's a pain in the…"_

_"We get the hint Kisame." The red head said._

_"That's Sasori." Itachi said pointing to the guy who just talked._

_Ai thought for a moment. "I think I've heard that name before, Sasori, Sasori, Sasori of the red sand." Ai thought._

_"By any chance are you Sasori of the red sand?"Ai asked shyly_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, now I have something to check off on my list of things to do before I die." Ai thought smiling to herself._

_"And on top of annoying, she daydreams about a puppet."_

_"I'm not day dreaming. I'm thinking."_

_"Right."_

_Ai really felt like making sushi__ out of Kisame (A/N: I do too.) But before you could take a step forward Itachi griped your shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in your ear. "Don't even try to make him into sushi."_

_Ai nodded a bit._

**Itachis POV**

_I turned around and walked away from the living room, Ai following me. I walked into the room we had to share. "I'm not going to get used to this. I'm not good with girls."__ I thought (Explains the MAINLY BOYS organization he joined)_

_I sat down and Ai sat next to me. God I really want to kiss her. But she doesn't like me. I could tell just by looking at the way she stared at me. She always had sad eyes around me unless I smiled, then she would call me cute. I'm not cute I'm a killer._

_I turned around to see Ai __lying back on the bed, she seemed to be sleeping. I looked at her and felt my eyes soften. I lend over and kissed her softly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sat up and saw that Ai was awake. I could __have__ sworn I blushed a bit._

_"Itachi?"_

_"Yeah Ai?"_

_"Did you just kiss me?"_

_I gulped then nodded. She sat up and next thing I knew, I felt her lips on mine. I returned it. I was about to start making out with her when there was a knock on the door. "Right when it was getting good." I thought as I sat up and went to answer it._

**3****rd**** person**

_Ai watched Itachi open the door. Deidara seemed to be there either asking or telling him something. All Ai knew about it was, well nothing. She still had her head in the kiss she just had with Itachi. "Note to self; Kill Deidara when I get the chance." She thought to herself as she lay back on Itachis bed._

_The door closed and Itachi walked all the way back to the bed, sitting down by Ai. She sat up and laid her head on his shoulder. Itachi wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him_


End file.
